<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP's by SkyCanFlyReader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728608">SCP's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyCanFlyReader/pseuds/SkyCanFlyReader'>SkyCanFlyReader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyCanFlyReader/pseuds/SkyCanFlyReader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! So, I'm really interested in the SCP Foundation, and I figured I would share that with all of you. I want to write about all kinds of SCP's, so if you have any recommendations for which SCP I should do next, comment it on the chapter. Each chapter will be dedicated to one SCP, but I may add a second chapter for some because they can get really lengthy. I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Basic Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so you might be wondering what SCP's are, or you might already know. Regardless, if you are new to the foundation, you are going to want to read this chapter. This chapter will have basic information on what SCP's are and what the SCP foundation is.</p><p>So, SCP's are beings that have anomalous properties, such as being able to move through walls, look into the future, or even be able to dimension hop. SCP's are divided by classes, Decommissioned, Safe, Euclid, Keter, and Apoyion. These classes depend on how dangerous an SCP is.</p><p>Decommissioned SCP’s are SCP’s that have been eradicated or are no longer living. They have left this world and no longer pose a threat to us. Safe SCP’s are SCP’s that are safe to be around. They will not cause any intentional harm to you, and it is safe to be in the vicinity of these SCP’s. Euclid SCP’s are SCP’s that are dangerous, but able to be contained safely and reliably. They are extremely dangerous to be around, and only D-class personnel are allowed in its containment cell. Keter SCP’s are SCP’s that are dangerous but are not able to be contained safely or reliably. These are especially dangerous because there is no reliable way to keep track of these SCP’s and they are unpredictable in their habits. You should avoid these at all costs. Apoyion SCP’s are SCP’s that basically have the ability to wipe reality. They are considered a ‘super Keter’. They are extremely dangerous, as they can not be predicted, and they have the ability to wipe our whole reality. </p><p>There are many theories on where SCP’s come from. Some people say they came from an alternate dimension, reality, or world, while some say they come from our imagination. In my opinion, all SCP’s have an aspect of truth in them. I believe they are all born from paranormal activity. That they have all evolved from a true story, but it ultimately becomes untrue because of people’s exaggerating. </p><p>SCP’s are protected by the SCP Foundation, which stands for Secure. Contain. Protect. This foundation is an organization dedicated to finding and protecting SCP’s. From themselves, from people, and from other SCP’s. They also protect people from SCP’s as well, as many of them are homicidal and will not hesitate to kill you.</p><p>Also, each chapter will only be about 500 words. Some will be more, and some will be less. If you do not like this, I do not suggest reading any of the stories.</p><p>I also would love some feedback on this. Are you guys interested in reading about SCP's? Do you guys want me to continue? Please let me know in the comments!</p><p>Note: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with the SCP Foundation. I do not own any of these SCP's, nor do I claim to. I am just simply obsessed with SCP's. If any of the creators of SCP's would like me to take down their SCP, please email me at ahavafolk5@gmail.com. Thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SCP-1760</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter will be about SCP-1760, also referred to as Site-13.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, I will be talking about SCP-1760. This SCP also goes by the name Site-13. SCP-1760 has been decommissioned or neutralized. It is no longer a danger to any people. SCP-1760 is a large complex of structures about 15 kilometers northwest of the US/Mexico border. It was discovered on June 5th. The year has been blacked out, presumably for security reasons. Because of its isolated area and its low survival rate, it is possible that SCP-1760 has been discovered before, but has not been reported.</p><p>SCP-1760 has markings and contains documents that claim that SCP-1760 was at one point Foundation Site-13, which was originally located near Nome, Alaska. But, this conflicts with the current records, which state that the project for Site-13 was scrapped for Site-19, and was never completed. Flora and fauna around SCP-1760 were shown to be native to Alaska, but how it came to be in its current location is a mystery. </p><p>When SCP-1760 was found, it was in a severe state of disrepair and appeared to have been abandoned for an extended period of time. The generator has continued to operate in a damaged state, regardless of the damage, fuel leaks, and fires throughout the facility. This has resulted in power outages throughout the site, hindering exploration and rescue efforts. </p><p>The exact origins of SCP-1760 are unknown, but it is theorized by fans that it has come from an alternate reality. One where Site-13 was built. It is said that Site-13 was built in this other reality, but a power-hungry researcher took over the site. He wasn’t interested in studying and keeping SCP’s safe, he wanted to eradicate all SCP’s. It is said that there are large incinerators in the facility, filled with charred bodies and strange fluids. </p><p>It is theorized that SCP’s weren’t even given a number there, they were simply referred to by name. There are a lot of dangerous SCP’s there, including Bobble the Clown, and many more. It is said that there is a device called the ‘Thresher.’ This is a device that changed the inside of the building, making it nearly impossible to navigate properly or fluidly. This makes it even more difficult for teams of SCP soldiers to go in and explore or rescue people.</p><p>SCP-1760 was first discovered in 1961 following local reports of a 'casket garden' being opened outside of Minsk. SCP-1760 was first contained by the SCP Foundation in 1992.</p><p>This is all of the current information I could find on SCP-1760. If anyone would like to share anymore, feel free to email me at ahavafolk5@gmail.com. Have a good day everyone!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SCP-500</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter will be dedicated to SCP-500, also called The Pills.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, I will be talking about SCP-500. This SCP is also referred to as The Pills. This SCP has been classified as being Safe. SCP-500 is a small plastic can that contains pills. When the pills are taken orally, it effectively cures the subject of all diseases within two hours, time changes depending on the severity and amount of the subject’s conditions. Despite extensive testing, all attempts at synthesizing more of what is thought to be the active ingredient in the pills have been unsuccessful. </p><p>Multiple doctors have requested use of SCP-500 pills over the years for work with various SCP’s. Dr. Gears is one of said doctors, requesting use of the pills in testing of SCP-914. Another doctor requested use of them for SCP-038.</p><p>The request for the pills to be used on SCP-038 was approved. It has been determined that SCP-038 can clone the pills in SCP-500, but that process is limited. The duplicated pills only have a 30% chance in curing the subjects. In 60% of the cases where the infection is permanent, symptoms of the infection remain. Repeated dosing with SCP-038 cloned pills is suggested for all personnel suffering from incurable conditions, as the supply of SCP-500 remains limited.</p><p>One doctor, while testing with SCP-038, stole one pill. He said he wanted to use it to 'cure a hangover.’ Stricter control over SCP-500 pills has been implemented. The doctor was terminated. </p><p>The pills were used in other experiments and testing of SCP’s as well. SCP-500 pills were also used for SCP-231-3, Experiment 447-a, SCP-208, SCP-427, and five pills were taken for use of the Olympia Project. Only 2 were used, so the other 3 will be returned to SCP-500. </p><p>In the file for SCP-500, it says in Addendum 500-12, that there was a request for SCP-500 to be investigated for mental compulsion. They want to test to see if it will influence you to use the pills for trivial reasons. </p><p>SCP-500 has special containment procedures to keep it safe. SCP-500 must be stored in a cool, dry place away from bright lights. SCP-500 is only allowed to be accessed by personnel with level 4 security clearance to prevent misapplication. </p><p>There is even a note from Dr. Klein in the file. It says the following, “SCP personnel below Level 3 are now banned from handling SCP-500. This is not to be used to cure a hangover. Get AIDS and then ask permission.” It has been assumed that this is related to the incident that occurred while testing with SCP-038, in which a doctor stole a pill to allegedly cure his hangover. </p><p>At the current time of writing this, there are 47 pills left. Each SCP-500 pill is individually designated as 500-01 to 500-47. SCP-500 has also been recorded to cure SCP-008. </p><p>This is all of the current information I could find on SCP-500 and its pills. If anyone would like to share anymore, feel free to email me at ahavafolk5@gmail.com. Have a good day everyone!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SCP-096</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is about SCP-096, also called The Shy Guy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter will be dedicated to SCP-096, also known as The Shy Guy. SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height, or 7.8 feet. SCP-096 shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis suggesting malnutrition. SCP-096’s arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of his body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters, or 4.9 feet. Skin is mostly devoid of pigmentation with no sign of body hair of any kind. SCP-096’s jaw can open up to 4 times the norm of a human. All of his other facial features resemble a human, other than his eyes, which are also devoid of pigmentation. </p><p>It is not known whether SCP-096 is blind or not. It shows no sign of any higher brain functions, and it is not considered to be sapient. </p><p>SCP-096 is usually docile, with pressure sensors indicating it spends most of its day pacing by the eastern wall. When someone views SCP-096’s face, whether it be a photograph, through video, or directly, it will cover its face and cry in emotional distress for about 2 minutes after the initial viewing. After these few minutes, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed his face. We will refer to these victims as SCP-096-1 to avoid confusion. </p><p>It has been documented that SCP-096 can run up to thirty-five kilometers per hour. This seems to be dependent on the distance from SCP-096-1. At the time of writing this, there is no known material or method to impede SCP-096’s progress. If you see his face, you will die, no matter what. The SCP Foundation can not save you from him.</p><p>The position of SCP-096-1 does not seem to affect SCP-096’s response. It seems to have an innate sense of SCP-096-1’s location. It needs to be noted that viewing artistic depictions of SCP-096 will not cause him to come after you. See Document 096-1 for more information on that. </p><p>Upon arriving at SCP-096-1’s location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill SCP-096-1. There appears to be more he will do, but that information has been expunged from the file. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. SCP-096 will then sit down for a few minutes and return to his docile state. It will then attempt to make its way back to its natural habitat. The information about his natural habitat has been redacted.</p><p>Due to the possibility of a mass chain reaction, including breach of Foundation secrecy and large civilian loss of life, retrieval of subject should be considered Alpha priority. During a containment breach, he is considered one of the top priorities because of how dangerous it could be if he appeared on TV or in the media.</p><p>A doctor has petitioned for termination of SCP-096. Termination order has been approved and is to be carried out on a redacted date. See Incident-096-1-A for more information.</p><p>SCP-096 has special containment procedures to keep it contained. It is to be contained in a 5 meter by 5 meter by 5 meter airtight steel cube at all times. Weekly checks for any cracks or holes are mandatory. There is to be no video surveillance or optical tools of any kind inside SCP-096’s cell. Security personnel will use pre-installed pressure sensors and laser detectors to ensure SCP-096’s presence inside the cell.</p><p>SCP-096 was discovered in the snowy mountains. During its initial capture, SCP-096 destroyed the whole Zula-9-A search party. From their helicopter, the operatives noticed the naked creature sitting in the cold. All of a sudden, SCP-096 killed the whole team except the Captain because they saw his face. At least 1000 shells were fired from a high-caliber gau-19 machine gun. They also fired an anti-tank gun as well, but this didn't inflict any damage on the creature. According to the captain, they might as well have just spit on it. A member of the Zulu 9b reserve unit was able to put a bag over SCP-096's head, eliminating the danger and calming the creature.</p><p>This is all of the current information I could find on SCP-096. If anyone would like to share anymore, feel free to email me at ahavafolk5@gmail.com. I will put the documents and reports that have been mentioned in this file in the next chapter. Have a good day everyone!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. SCP-096 Documents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter includes the documents that were mentioned in the previous chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audio log from Interview 096-1:<br/>Interviewer: Dr. _____<br/>Interviewed: Captain _____, former commander of retrieval team Zulu 9-A<br/>Retrieval Incident #096-1-A</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Capt.: It always sucks ass to get Initial Retrieval duty. You have no idea what the damn thing is capable of besides what jacked up information the field techies can scrape up, and you're lucky if they even tell you the whole story. They told us to "bag and tag." Didn't tell us jackshit about not looking at the damn thing.</p>
<p>Dr.: Could you describe the mission, please?</p>
<p>Capt.: Yeah, sorry. We had two choppers, one with my team and one on backup with Zulu 9-B and Dr. ██████. We spotted the target about two clicks north of our patrol path. I'm guessing he wasn't facing our direction, else he would have taken us out then and there.</p>
<p>Dr.: Dr.: Your report says SCP-096 didn’t react to the cold? It was -██o C.</p>
<p>Capt.: Actually, it was -██. And yes, it was butt naked and didn't so much as shiver. Anyway, we landed, approached the target, and Corporal ██ got ready to bag it. That's when Dr. ██████ called. I turned to answer it, and that's what saved me. The target must have turned and my whole squad saw it.</p>
<p>Dr. ███: That's when SCP-096 entered an agitated emotional state?</p>
<p>Capt. █████████: Yep. [Interviewed now pauses for a second before continuing] Sorry. Got the willies for a second.</p>
<p>Dr. ███: That's all right.</p>
<p>Capt. █████████: Yeah. Well, I never saw its face. My squad did, and they paid for it up the ass.</p>
<p>Dr. ███: Could you describe it a little more, please?</p>
<p>Capt. █████████: [Pauses] Yeah, yeah. It started screaming at us, and crying. Not animal roaring though, sounded exactly like a person. Really fucking creepy. [Pauses again] We started firing when it picked up Corporal ██ and ripped off his leg. God, he was screaming for our help… fuckin 'A… anyway, we were blowing chunks out of the target, round after round. Didn't do jackshit. I almost lost it when it started [DATA EXPUNGED] him.</p>
<p>Dr. ███: That's when you ordered the use of an [Papers are heard moving] AT-4 HEDT launcher?</p>
<p>Capt. █████████: An anti-tank gun. Started carrying it ever since SCP-███ got loose. I've seen those tear through tanks like tissue paper. Did the same thing to the target.</p>
<p>Dr. ███: There was significant damage to SCP-096?</p>
<p>Capt. █████████: It didn't even fucking flinch. It kept tearing apart my squad, but with half of its torso gone. [He draws a large half-circle across his torso]</p>
<p>Dr. ███: But it was taking damage?</p>
<p>Capt. █████████: If it was, it wasn't showing it. It must have lost all its organs, all its blood, but it didn't acknowledge any of it. Its bone structure wasn't hurt at all, though. It kept tearing my squad apart.</p>
<p>Dr. ███: So no actual structural damage. How many rounds would you say were fired at SCP-096?</p>
<p>Capt. █████████: At the least? A thousand. Our door gunner kept his GAU-19 on it for at least twenty seconds. Twenty fucking seconds. That's six hundred .50 caliber rounds pumped into the thing. Might as well been spitting at it.</p>
<p>Dr. ███: This is when Zulu 9-B arrived?</p>
<p>Capt. █████████: Yeah, and my squad was gone. Zulu 9-B managed to get the bag over its head, and it just sat down. We got it into the chopper and got it here. I don't know how I never saw its face. Maybe God or Buddha or whoever thought I should live. The jackass.<br/>Dr. ███: We have obtained an artist's depiction of SCP-096's face. Would you like to view it?</p>
<p>Capt. █████████: [Pauses] You know, after hearing that thing's screams, and the screams of my men, I don't think I want to put a face to what I heard. No. Just… no.</p>
<p>Dr. ███: All right, I believe we are done here. Thank you, Captain.<br/>[Chairs are heard moving, and footsteps leave the room. Captain (Ret.) █████████ is confirmed to have left Interview Room 22.]</p>
<p>Dr. ███: Let this be on record that I am formally requesting SCP-096 be terminated as soon as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Documentation #096-1, of Experiment 096-1</p>
<p>Experiment 096-1 is headed by Dr. Dan. Purpose is to test SCP-096’s abilities while obtaining complete physical description of SCP-096.</p>
<p>D-9031 is a 32-year-old convicted felon and former tattoo artist. D-9031 is placed inside Bathysphere 303-A, which is then lowered in the Tonga Trench off the coast of New Zealand. Position is approximately ███ km from SCP-096’s temporary containment cell at Site ██. The following was recorded via video surveillance inside Bathysphere 303-A, between it and Dr. Dan’s control site on the New Zealand mainland.</p>
<p>Bathysphere 303-A reaches final depth of 10,800 meters.</p>
<p>D-9031: It’s stopped. What now?</p>
<p>Dr. Dan: Do you feel fine? No sickness, anything?</p>
<p>D-9031: My ears hurt.</p>
<p>Dr. Dan: That should be expected. Now, on your left should be a steel container. Open it, and there will be a manila folder holding several photographs. Open it and describe the first photograph, please.</p>
<p>D-9031 complies. The camera is located so the photograph cannot be seen.</p>
<p>D-9031: Nothing. It’s an empty cell.</p>
<p>Dr. Dan: Thank you. Please set this photograph face down in the receptacle to your right and look at the next photograph.</p>
<p>D-9031: It’s the same cell, but there’s a… foot in it, I think.</p>
<p>Dr. Dan: Describe it, please.</p>
<p>D-9031: Uh… it’s pale and bony. Sorta creepy, actually.</p>
<p>Dr. Dan: Place the photograph in the receptacle, face down, and look at the next one.</p>
<p>D-9031: Ok… [pause] Oh shit!</p>
<p>Dr. Dan: Describe the photograph.</p>
<p>D-9031: It’s a… I don’t know, some creepy-ass person.</p>
<p>Dr. Dan: Describe the photograph, please.</p>
<p>D-9031: Hell, man! He’s pale, has white eyes, and somethin’ fucked up is happenin’ with his mouth. What the hell is this thing?</p>
<p>At this point, approximately 13:32 standard time, Dr. Dan and Experiment Control is notified that SCP-096 has breached containment. The fastest path to SCP-096-1 has been cleared of civilians and other image-capturing devices, and SCP-096 is now being tracked by satellites via tracking collar.</p>
<p>Dr. Dan: On your right, there should be another steel container. Open it.</p>
<p>SCP-096-1: It’s a pad of paper and a pencil.</p>
<p>Dr. Dan: Yes. Please draw a sketch of the photograph you saw.</p>
<p>SCP-096-1 mumbles an expletive and spends the next twenty minutes drawing a sketch of the photograph. At the time of completion, SCP-096 is confirmed to be ███ km away from SCP-096-1.</p>
<p>SCP-096-1: I’m done.</p>
<p>Dr. Dan: Good. Place the drawing in the receptacle on your left and close the door.</p>
<p>SCP-096-1 complies and the sketch leaves Bathysphere 303-A in a watertight buoyancy container. The other photographs are then incinerated in the onboard incinerator.</p>
<p>SCP-096-1: What now?</p>
<p>Dr. Dan: Please stand by.</p>
<p>Forty minutes pass. SCP-096 is now confirmed to be at SCP-096-1’s position and is diving. Transponder signal ends at 9,339 meters as pressure goes beyond the device’s operational limits. The camera shows the bathysphere shaking slightly. From SCP-096-1’s reaction, it is assumed SCP-096 is on the hull and is visible through the viewport.</p>
<p>SCP-096-1: Oh fuck! Shitshitshit! What the fuck is that?!</p>
<p>Video and audio feed is cut as the hull of Bathysphere 303-A is breached. SCP-096 is recovered by surface recovery team Foxtrot-303-A without incident. Sketch of SCP-096 is also recovered, and a quick test confirms no hostile reaction from SCP-096.</p>
<p>Sketch is sent to Experiment Control on New Zealand while SCP-096 is moved to permanent containment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>